


I want nothing, but you to stay

by circlewatercopperwood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlewatercopperwood/pseuds/circlewatercopperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji feels upset because Kevin doesn't tell him anything about his (possible) departure....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want nothing, but you to stay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been following all the transfers since yesterday. Olli is leaving and Kuba as well. Kevin's departure is still not officially confirmed until now but I really hope him can stay. That's why I decided to write this fanfic....
> 
> English is not my first language, so please apologise my mistakes.

 

 

 

 

After the game against Hertha Berlin, Shinji goes home immediately after all the interviews. He has to settle his stuff and then gets his luggage which he has already packed the night before. He’s going back to Japan to prepare for the Russia World Cup Qualification games.

 

He opens the door and sees Kevin is standing there.

“Hi Shinji.” Kevin smiles as usual, but somehow Shinji finds his smile a little bit different from the normal one. “Let me drive you to the airport.”

 

Without waiting for Shinji’s response, Kevin takes his luggage and walks towards his car. Shinji is a little bit astonished, but without a word, he follows him, wondering if anything goes wrong, that’s definitely not the Kevin he used to know for years.

 

 

During the journey to Dusseldorf International Airport, Shinji wants to ask what has happened but he doesn’t have the chance. Kevin keeps on talking about the game and says that he’s very pleased with the amazing assist for Mats from him.

After talking about their third Bundesliga’s game, Kevin talks about the Europa League Qualification games as well. Suddenly, Shinji has a strong feeling that something has gone wrong. His intuition sometimes can appear extraordinary real and he somehow hates this feeling.

 

The conversation about all the BVB games in this season only ends when they arrive airport.

 

“It’s good to see you before you depart for your national duty.” Kevin takes Shinji’s luggage out from the car. “Good luck in the qualifying game.”

 “Kevin, I think we need a talk.” Shinji knows that he has to ask, although he’s quite unsure whether this is an appropriate time.

 “Why?”

 

Shinji doesn’t miss out the moment that Kevin shrugged and looked away, this further confirms his earlier thoughts.

 

“You’re hiding something from me, right?”

“No, I’m not. By the way, you should check-in your luggage now, I don't want you to miss your flight.”

 

Shinji looks at his watch. Kevin is right, he doesn’t have much time left.

 

“Okay, just one question before I leave.” Shinji walks towards the taller one and looks into his grey eyes. “Am I going to see you after the international week in Dortmund?”

“Shinji, I really think that you should go now, the check-in counter is closing in ten minutes.” Kevin doesn’t answer the Japanese’s question and keeps urging him to leave.

“Just tell me ‘Yes’ or ‘No’, it won’t take me more than one second.”

 

Kevin sighs, he steps forwards and takes Shinji into his arms. “I’m sorry, I don’t know.” He whispers softly in his ear and then he lets him go.

 

Shinji is stunned and doesn’t know how to react. Kevin goes back to his car and drives away, leaving him with his luggage.

_What does he mean by he doesn’t know?_

 

 

 

Shinji arrives Tokyo Haneda Airport, he is very tired. Usually he sleeps well on flights, but this time, he couldn’t manage to sleep at all. He’s been thinking about Kevin and the conversations between them throughout the 12-hour journey.

 

It’s common for Kevin to appear in front of his house without any prior notice, but it’s not common for him to talk about only BVB games. Shinji was expecting him to tease Schalke for losing to Wolfsburg or how rubbish they are. Whenever Shinji was flying back to Japan, he definitely would tell him that he’s going to pick him up when he returned to Dortmund. However, despite he didn’t say so, he even refused to answer whether he will see Shinji after the international break.

He turned on his mobile phone, expecting to receive a message from Kevin, yet, no message notification pops out. He then opens the Instagram apps, trying to see if Kevin has uploaded any photo… but still, he doesn’t see anything from him.

 

Nothing on Instagram, so he decides to try Twitter. Even though Kevin doesn’t have a Twitter account (as he always complains about the 140 letters limit), Shinji thinks that maybe he can find some clues.

 

 

 

**“Grosskreutz on the way to Istanbul for a medical”**

While scrolling down the Twitter, Shinji catches sight of this news headline and becomes completely stunned. Everything happened before his flight seems can be explained now…

 

 _“What's going on? and why didn’t he tell me?”_ Shinji feels angry and immediately sends the German a message on Whatsapp asking him to explain.

 

 

 

 

He hasn’t received any reply from Kevin after hours and he is so impatient that he decides to message his Dortmund teammate, Marco.

 

 _“Hey Marco~”_ 8.34pm

  **Marco:  
**_“Hellooooooooooooo, my dear Shinji."_ 8.34pm

 _“Is Kevin leaving BVB for Galatasaray?”_ 8.35pm

 

Shinji asks the question in a straight forward way and after he sends Marco this message, the blonde disappears with two blue ticks appear next to the message. He is unsure whether Marco knows at the beginning, but now he becomes more certain that Marco knows.

 

 _“Marco, you are Kevin’s best friend. I know that you know, tell me.”_ 8.45pm

 **Marco:  
**_“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m the right person to answer. Mats’ car has arrived and I have to go now. Talk to you later, by the way, good luck in Japan!”_ 8.52pm

 

 

 

 

Shinji checks his phone again and again to see if Kevin has replied his message. When Yuto finishes the shower, he sees Shinji is still looking at his phone.

 

“Hey Shinji, you’ve been playing with your phone for the whole night. I feel like I’m totally ignored.” Yuto is not happy about Shinji just focuses on the phone.

“Sorry…” Shinji apologises to his friend and then he suddenly remembers Yuto’s former teammates are playing in Galatasarary. “Yuto, can you do me a favour?”

“Yes?” Knowing Shinji too well that Yuto feels something is not going well. “Is it something related to why you keeps playing with your phone?” He raises his eyebrows.

 

Shinji also knows Yuto very well that he knows he has to explain everything to him.

“Well… you know my friend Kevin, right?” Somehow Shinji finds it difficult to mentions this to his friend. “I was told that he’s in Istanbul for a medical, and I know you have friends playing in Galatasarary……..” He hesitates as he is not sure whether this is a proper way to explain himself.

“So Shinji you want me to ask Wesley and Poldi whether Galatasarary is going to sign Kevin?” Yuto can feel how struggling Shinji is, so he just completes the question for him.

 

He doesn’t reply but just nods his head slowly.

“But why don’t you just ask Kevin? He’s your friend.”

Shinji smiles weakly and says he’s been sending him messages but the German never replies. Yuto sighs and picks up his phone from the desk.

 

 

After few minutes, Yuto’s phone vibrates. Shinji looks at Yuto eagerly as if he has received answers from his former Inter teammates.

Yuto picks up the phone again. It’s a message from Poldi.

 

 _“Hey, is your Doner-obsessed friend joining you at Istanbul?”_ 11:32pm

 **Poldi:  
**_“You mean Kevin? Oh, by the way, are you in Japan?”_ 11:40pm

 _“Yes… I mean Kevin and Yes, I’m in Japan.”_ 11:41pm

 **Poldi:  
**_“Aha! So you are with Shinji, right?”_ 11:41pm 

 

Yuto looks up from his phone and sees Shinji is waiting for him. 

 

 _“Yes, but why are you asking? Hey, don’t divert the topic. Tell me if Kevin is going to join Galatasarary.”_ 11:43pm

 **Poldi:  
**_“Yuto, whatever decision Kevin’s going to make, it’s not our business.”_ 11:44pm 

 _“I know, but seems your friend is making Shinji very upset!”_ 11:44pm

 **Poldi:  
**_“Leave it with Kevin, okay... I promise I’ll make him contact Shinji very soon.”_ 11:45pm

 _“Are you sure?”_ 11:45pm

 **Poldi:  
**_“Yes, so at this moment, just tell Shinji that I'm very busy in Frankfurt, okay?”_ 11:46pm

 

 

When Yuto put back his phone on the desk, Shinji quickly approaches him and asks. “Yuto, did your friends tell you anything?”

“Poldi said he’s just checked-in in the hotel and he’s very tired, so I didn’t want to disturb him so much.”

“But…”

“Come on Shinji, it’s almost mid-night and we have morning session tomorrow. I think we should sleep now.”

 

Yuto doesn’t allow Shinji to say no and he just switches off the light, forcing his roommate to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning, Shinji is woken up by a Whatsapp notification. He rubs his eyes and then he looks at his phone in which he put next to the pillow before he slept. 

**It’s a message from Kevin!**

 

 **Kevin:  
**_“Shinji, I’ve got something to tell you. When you see my message, just send me a face time request. I will wait until you’re ready to talk.”_ 6:58am

 

Yuto is still sleeping and Shinji doesn’t want to wake him up so he quietly goes to the bathroom. He sends out the face time request once he locks the bathroom door and Kevin immediately accepts the request.

 

 

“Kevin, I just came back for one year… please don’t go anywhere…” 

“I’m sorry Shinji.”

“Please, please tell me that you’re not going anywhere….”

“I’m so sorry…”

 

 

 

 

 

>> fin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that the Turkish side has missed the transfer deadline.... somehow I hope the FIFA is not going to grant them this "exception"... fingercross.....
> 
> Anyway, if Kevin is leaving, I wish him all the best in Istanbul.... and hope that he eats less Kebab!!!!!!!!


End file.
